The Black Order's Knight
by KuroShiroAka
Summary: Allen isn't the only one that has to lead the war. The only thing that is different is that this persons decision in the end... will change the fate of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray-Man**

* * *

Panting ws steps were heard throughout the hall ways, echoing every step catching everyone's eyes.

"Hurry!" one said speeding up his paste the other just followed nodding his head and keeping up with him.

* * *

The door was busted open eyes went on them seeing that their clothes ripped and blood stains on them. The two were heavily panting eyes full of curiosity.

"Is it true?" one asked.

"Yes...please sit" the man behind the desk suggested pointing over at the couch they had in his office. They walked over and sat down waiting.

"First, I want to say sorry for bring you on such short notice, and right after you came back from a mission, Allen, Lavi" he apologized seeing bags under their eyes and injured from their battle.

"It's fine Komui Lee this is more important than our injures" Allen replied to him.

"Yea Komui, so whats the news on the newbie?" Lavi questioned him looking around to see Kanda standing arms crossed and...dripping wet hair? Lavi nudged Allen in his side getting his attention. Lavi gestured his head to Kanda making Allen curious and looked over at him to see his clothes wet and his hair dripping with water. 'Was Kanda in a...?' Allen thought then burst-ed in laughter, Kanda glared at him knowing what he was laughing at.

"Shut it, bean sprout" he snapped at him, his finger tips touching his famous katana. Lavi then chuckled trying to hold it in making Kanda direct his glare to him.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that you look really funny the way you look now" Lavi teased him making it worse. Allen gasped knowing that Lavi went to far on the teasing but was too late to help him. Lavi was in cold sweat a katana millimeters away from his forehead.

"That goes for you too, stupid rabbit" Kanda warned him the tip pushing up against his forehead, a trickle of blood coming down.

"Um, you guys? hello?" Komui tried to get their attention but failed since they were to into what was going on. That's when the doors burst-ed open again getting every ones attention once again. They then saw a familiar face. Allen went from worried to angry.

"Late again as always General Cross" Komui sighed wondering if it was best to send them since they don't coop well enough. But they were the only ones that are here and they do work together when it comes to battle, that's for sure.

"Whats _he_ doing here?" Allen demand an answer and devilish like arua coming from him.

"That sure is a nice welcome" Cross said to him his cigarette in one hand and a glass of wine in another.

"That doesn't answer my question master" Allen replied harshly to him trying to cool down. Lavi went over smiling reassuringly trying to help him out.

"He' here since because he is the only one that saw her, well Timcanpy really" with that a gold ball with wings came out from Cross pocket flying over to Allen. He smiled while he landed on his head putting weight to it but it didn't bother him since he was use to it.

"Any ways let's get to work" Komui sat in his desk taking a sip from his bunny coffee cup. They nodded in agreement Allen and Lavi sitting and Kanda just standing up. Komui directed his attention to General Cross making him sigh a puff of smoke coming out along with it.

"Okay I don't exactly know what happened but Timcanpy knows since he recorded it...Timcanpy" right then a projection screen.

* * *

"dammit all to hell" Cross mumbled under his breath tired of the crap he has to put up with the Black Order. Ever since he came back they started putting missions on him so he wont leave and if he left or tried to sneak out. They used Lenalee cuteness to stop him. Cross cursed himself for not watching out for Komui's little sister.

"Timcanpy, go and search the area, record along the way for when you find something interesting" Cross ordered him making Tim get up from his masters hat a head off in the air.

"If only i had some wine" Cross mumbled walking to the right heading over to a town ahead.

* * *

Timcanpy was a little tired since Cross woke up at 6 in the morning and he only got only a few hours of sleep. Even though he was a golem he can eat and sleep. he needs it to survive Unlike humans he can last a while without food. Timcanpy was about to give up when he noticed something weird in his sight and went towards it. Timcanpy dived down to get a closer look at what was blurry in his sight and noticed it was a girl in a long dress the color was pale purple a white waist band tied in a bow in the back and some boots. She had black hair tinted in purple her eyes dark purple and smiling and eyes filled with eagerness. Timcanpy went in further to watch what might happen next.

* * *

**Ali's POV**

I went down the path humming a tone to myself, smiling to myself eager to see my older brother well only by 4 years that is. I had a basket in hand holding some food, today me and my brother are having a picnic together also I bought his favorite fruits. Apples and watermelon.

"Hey! Sis!" I heard a call and looked up from the picnic basket and saw my brother waving his hand frantically at me.

"Brother!" I ran to him giving him a bear hug. He ended up picking me up from my feet and spinning me around. He put me down and took a good look at me.

"I see you've developed well" he smiled. Next thing you knew he was on the ground holding his head.

"Ow!"

" And I see you're still a perv" I shot back. Then walked off with the basket in hand and some throbbing fingers.

"Ow, why is your head so hard?" I whined rubbing my fingers. I heard him chuckle making me glare at me. He raised up his hands with a faint smile.

"Hey it's what you get for hitting your elders" he said to me making me huff.

"In my eyes you're just a perv" he choked on air making me laugh.

"No! I am not a perv so stop calling me that"

"It's okay John Lovelace, you don't have to admit it if you don't want to, it makes you look even more guilty...perv" I teased saying that's last word loud and long while putting the picnic basket down by a big oak tree.

"That's it Ali Lovelace, you're going to get it this time" he said running after me. I just laughed running off like a little playing tag.

"You're going to have to catch me first." I shouted out running off into the fields. John just smiled and came after me. We played until I tripped on the ground.

"Gotcha!" he said going on his knees and tickling me to death.

"Ha...stop...ha...I ca-...ha...can't..ha...breath" I said in between breaths. John then smiled in satisfaction stopping and standing up.

"Now come on, I'm hungry" John said walking off. I got up wiping tears from the corners of my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ha...wow, not only you're a perv but fat too" I said getting up from the grass and running to him. John puffed out his checks.

"I'm not fat" he whined. I just laughed at his expression and went over to the picnic basket and started to set it up.

"Damn, I forgot to get plates" I muttered out to myself.

"Then go get them" he replied to me. I looked at him with a un-trustful gaze.

"Come on have faith in me, I promise not to eat anything until you get back"

"You better not" I said standing up.

"I promise" John put his hand over his heart and I relaxed a little. I knew my brother he always did that when he makes a promise, and when he does he keeps it until its fulfilled. I smiled at him then ran off to his house near by.

* * *

**And here's the first chapter. I'll put the next one up later on hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~xStart Storyx~**

Timcanpy stayed with John since the girl name Ali Lovelace was coming back. He set himself on the tree above their little picnic they were having and waited. He was about to doze off in to sleep but couldn't since he was always interrupted by a growling stomach, much to his annoyance.

* * *

"Hmm...whats taking her so long?" John whined putting his hand over his stomach only to hear it growl notifying it was empty.

"Hurry up Lil sis" he muttered to himself.

"GAAHHH!" John heard a scream to his right. He slowly got up pressing his body against the oak tree to hide from them. John glanced to the side of to see a round purplish/grayish like monster a human face on it with an expression on pain and agony on it. A star on its forehead as well as some thing that looked like pipes sticking out of the monster. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself squinting his eyes to get a better look.

"Someone! HELP!" he heard a yell only to see a man on the floor on arm supporting his body up while the other was shielding his face. John was about to step out but was too late, the monster shot the man. John gasped seeing stars cover up the body and then crumbled in to ash. John looked around his back leaning against the tree again looking around for an exit. 'Hope Ali doesn't show?' he thought to himself stepping forward only to step on a glass cup and crack a bit making the monster turn his direction.

"Shit!" he whispered.

* * *

Timcanpy took flight, making a great distance between him and the ground and the akuma he saw. Timcanpy looked not knowing if he should do anything or not. if he went to Cross he just might get hammered for not recording what was happening now. So he just choose the obvious and just stayed and record.

* * *

"Lets see" Ali muttered to herself looking in the cabinets for some plates.

"Where in the world does he keep the plates" Ali went to the bottom only to stop a stack of plates. 'Found you' she thought taking to and go out the house.

Ali started to skip hugging the plates close so they don't fall. 'Wander if he pick at the food' Ali pictured him doing so and chuckled 'he wouldn't, besides he promised'. Ali started to run toward the picnic knowing her brother was going to stuff his face once he saw her.

Ali went up the hill that lead to the big oak tree. 'Bet he's going to be clutching his stomach in a dramatic matter and say something like 'hurry or I'll die' or something like that' Ali thought to herself and stopped once she was at the top of the hill to chuckle. Ali opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her dropping the plates in her hand making a loud 'thunk' sound then shattering. 'What the hell is that?' was her first thought looking at the monster in front of her.

Its started to come towards her.

"Ali!" she heard a yell then to look to her side to see John mouthing 'run'. But Ali was in too much in shock making her react slow and take in everything in slowly. John started to run to her grabbing her wrist and pulling her along with him making her move her feet. Ali blinked once, twice then started to pick up her speed running to Johns left side.

"John, what the hell is that?" she asked him.

"I don't know myself just run, that thing killed a man with no mercy" I looked behind me to see it gone.

"Brother I don't see it any where?" she said aloud but to run in to John's back.

"Ow what wa-" she was cut off seeing more of those monsters in front of them. Ali tugged on his sleeve.

"John?" they then heard a click those pipe things pointing at them. John's eyes widened knowing what was going to happen next.

To them every thing felt slow. John turned his body blocking every noise out not knowing Ali was screaming his name. He then wrapped his arms around Ali tilting forward both landing on the ground him on top of her. He then felt a sharp pain go through his body his vision going blurry.

* * *

**Ali's POV**

"JOHN!..."

"BROTHER!..."

"WAKE UP!..."

"please" I whispered out closing my eyes the corners of my eyes starting to form tears.

"Shh don't cry, you look beautiful when you smile" I heard a weak voice say out, my eyes widened to see him giving me a gentle smile. I completely forgot about the monsters that were now starting to surround us.

"Brother you need help I will..."

"Sis please stop-"

"Don't speak just let me take care of that wound"

"Sis please"

"Brother, please don't speak our I-"

"ALI!" I snapped my head in his direction tears building up more seeing the look on his eyes. John then gave that gentle smile of his.

"Brother you can't" I whispered out grabbing his hand feeling it was already growing cold. Then I saw stars appear on him.

"Ali...lil sis...please...smile...for me" he said in between breaths his eyes starting to glaze over. I looked in to his eyes giving him the most gentle warming smile I could give, hot tears streaming down my face. He smiled back then to see him crumble before my eyes hearing a slight whisper of 'I'll always watch over you'.

"Good-bye...brother" I whispered the last part. Never ending tears started to run down my face my hands clenching my emotions building up inside. I heard the familiar click making hatred build up to where I could hold it in any longer. I screamed my lungs out feeling a plus and something took over my body but I blacked out going in to the world of dark dreams.

* * *

"That's all that Timcanpy was able to record, after that scream she did...it might of unleashed her innocence" Cross said to them once the screen went blank.

"That's where you three come in" Komui noted.

"Our mission is to retrieve her and bring her to the Black Order" Lavi replied. Komui nodded his head.

"You leave first thing tomorrow morning. Who knows if the Millennium Earl noticed or not, but to be on the safe side you leave tomorrow" they all stood up head to the door.

"Oh and sorry Allen, Lavi for putting you on another mission since you two just came back for one"

"Its fine, besides the new recruit is more important than our injures" Allen reassured him Lavi just giving him a goofy smile.

"Alright, go to the infirmary for a check up"

"Right" they said in unison heading out.

* * *

"So Allen" Lavi getting Allen's attention by facing his direction.

"How do you think the new recruit will do?" he asked him.

"I don't know but the way she handled her brother's death I'm thinking this wont be easy by the looks of it" Allen replied thinking of ways to make sure she stays in the Black Order with them.

"You got that right" Lavi opened the door to the infirmary and enter along with Allen.

"Well lets just see how this is going to turn out?" Allen questioned closing the door behind him.

* * *

**And its done ^.^**

**Hope its good.**

**R&R if you don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter, but I might stop it.**

**Eh, who knows?**

**Any ways enjoy. ^.^ **

* * *

**Next Day**

"Allen hurry up!" Lavi yelled out seeing Allen running up to the train station that Kanda and him were at.

"Sorry...about that" Allen took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Che, you almost made us late bean sprout" Kanda remarked. Allen's eye twitched.

"Its Allen" he said between clench teeth. Kanda just walked to the up coming train ignoring Allen's words. Allen then clenched his fist a vain popping out Lavi holding him back smiling nervously.

"Allen drop it"

"Let me at him"

"Can you two go a day without trying to pry each others eyes out" Lavi whispered to himself only to hear the horn on the train notifying their leave. They both quickly stammered in the train and headed to the room the reserved for themselves. Lavi slide the door open and stepped a side for Allen.

"Lady's first" bowing his head with his right hand on his heart smiling.

"Ha. ha very funny" Allen them hit him on the head making a huge bump on the back of his head.

"Ow Allen what was that for" he whined stepping in as well before bumping in to him.

"Huh? Allen whats wrong?" he asked him.

"Lavi I didn't know you grow your hair out?" he said clenching his fists.

"What are you talking abou-ooohhhh" before he could finish his question Lavi saw Allen's worst nightmare...General Cross.

"Is that how you treat your master idiot apprentice?" Cross took a sip of his most expensive wine while timcanpy came out of Allen's coat and on to Cross's hat.

**~oOo~**

**Ali's POV**

'Ugh my head' I thought to myself raising my right hand and putting it over my head feeling the major headache. I opened my eyes my vision blurry at first but adjusted to the room. I sat up from the bed I was laying on and looked around to see I never saw this.

"Bro-" I stopped myself my memory's coming back to me in a flash tears rolling down my checks. 'Brother' I thought clenching a handful of the blanket, I heard the turn of the door knob and quickly wiped the tears away from my face then looked the left of me to see a little girl. She was wearing a pink and white dress, it was short-sleeved and went past her knees also pink flats to go with it and around the age of 4-5. Her light blue eyes brightened a smile coming on before she turned around her blond hair following and left the room the door wide open.

"Hey. Wait!" I yelled out moving my body to the side of the bed only to feel a short pain go through my body 'damn my body is sore' I sat back down gripping my arms and shoulder and rubbed them a little. I sighed in relief feeling them relax.

"I see you up, and I thought you would be unconscious for more than 3 days" said a woman coming in to the door. She was beautiful, had light brown hair with brown eyes and had a blue dress along with an apron covered in some flour and stained spots on it.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Where are my manners? The names Jane Gumi and her..." she pointed over at the little girl by her side.

"Is my daughter Lizzy Gumi" I smiled at them and the little girl Lizzy smiled back the mother doing the same.

"Well.." I stood up and in front of them.

"My name is Ali Lovelace" I introduced my self and out stretched my hand the mother did the same and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you"

"And you" I looked down at my self to see dirt stains and ripped clothing and looked at the mother.

"You want a change of clothes?"

"Please" I smiled helplessly at her, she chuckled at me and went out but I grabbed her wrist before she went out.

"Can you give me men clothing?...If its alright with you?" I asked her. She looked surprised at first but smiled and nodded.

"Lizzy why don't you go and show her the washroom?" her mother slightly demanded and asked her. She just smiled and nodded.

"Okay" she answered energetically grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room and turning right of the hallway. I smiled at her and remembered how my brother was when I was adopted in his family and he would grab my wrist and pull me around the house to do something. My smile faded when I thought of my brother. I clenched my hands not knowing that the little girl moved her heer hand to hold mines.

"Ow!" I heard a yelp and looked up and let go quickly.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"I forgot that you where here?" I lied not wanting to know the truth.

"Are you okay miss?" She tippy-toed and reached out her right hand and touched my forehead. I blinked confused at what she was doing.

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side once she put her hand down. I looked down at her giving a questionable gaze.

"You don't have a fever, usually fevers make people depressed" Lizzy said entering a room. I chuckle a bit and went in to see her starting the shower. I sat on a stroll near by and waited for the clothes.

"So are you going to tell me?" Lizzy asked waiting for the answer sitting on the side of the tube.

"Well...I don't know..." I looked down not wanting to say anything. I felt a cloth on my check and looked up to she her holding it.

"You were crying so I went to get a cloth" she answered, I grabbed it and wiped them away.

"Thank you Lizzy" I smiled at her. We didn't notice her mother came in, she rushed in and scolded her daughter.

"Lizzy stay out of other people's business" she turned her head to me and smiled nervously.

"Sorry about my daughters rudeness, please forgive her." The mother quickly said apologizing for her daughter.

"Its okay really, besides I'll have to tell sooner or later. And I rather say it now or it might bother me later" I reassured her. Jane's eyes widened and smiled staying if she need some one. I smiled for her comfort and was glad to be picked up by her of all people.

"Well m-my brother di-died" the last word hard to say for I didn't want to believe in my own words hoping it was a lie and I was in a dream. But I knew it was real and I had to accept it or I wont move on but...How can I move on when the most important person in the world is gone? I felt some arms embrace me and I looked up to see Jane hugging me giving me some comfort.

"Its okay, if you loved your brother you wouldn't mourn over him, he wouldn't like it" she said making me smile.

"You're right" I saw that the water was still on and got up from the stool.

"Well I need to take a shower. Do you have the clothes?" I asked the mother. She nodded and gave me some folded up clothes that were black and white along with a towel on the top.

"Thanks" I grabbed them and put them on the stool but the towel on the towel rack. Jane and Lizzy went out me locking the door behind them.

She started to unclothed herself then slipping in to the warm soothing water relaxing her muscles. She felt good telling Jane and her daughter about her brother and accident, to her she was glad that she wasn't the only one that knew he brother felt some weight come off her shoulders.

**~oOo~**

Ali stepped out of the shower turning it off and drying her body. Ali grabbed some bandages and wrapped her upper body making her look flat and more of a man. She didn't know why but she got the feeling that she was being watched and if she was caught she would regret it. Ali put the black slacks on then the white long-sleeved dress shirt tucking it in to the slacks, she then buttoned up the vest only to her a faint knock.

"Come in" Ali yelled out seeing Jane enter.

"I don't have any more bows so I was hopping you wouldn't mind on having a tie?" she asked her.

"It's fine" was a simple answer. Jane then brought out a red tie making a picture of hanged people blood dripping down flash in her head.

"Sorry about that" Jane started to tie it up.

"Thanks, again"

"Its fine really, I just want to help"

Once she was done, Ali was handed a hat and she quickly stuffed my hair in it and walked out of the shower but felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Wait! Are you sure you should leave early? You just woke up?" Jane looked serious.

"Yes, whatever killed my brother out there wasn't human and I can't stay here. I will only endanger your family and I will feel guilty if one of you died" Ali answered her hand slipping giving Ali the opportunity to leave. Ali went out the door and was about to go out the gate when she heard a voice.

"Wait!" Lizzy yelled running up to her something in hand.

"Here" Lizzy panted out handing her a carved rose attached to a black sting.

"For me?" Ali questioned. Lizzy only nodded. Ali crouched down to grab it but Lizzy just put it on her, Ali then examined it and nodded.

"I'll cherish it" Ali said then taking her leave going out the gate and wandered off.

'Now...damnit why didn't I think of a plan before I headed out' Ali whined. Making a decision to just head to the town near by.

**~oOo~**

"Shut up rabbit!" Kanda shouted out glaring in his direction.

"Whoa calm down Yu" Lavi then felt a cold metal tip on his throat leaving Lavi in cold sweat and made it look as if Kanda was way taller than him while just shrunk on the other side of him. 'They never change' Allen thought making him wonder why Kanda hasn't killed him yet. Lavi has called him by his first name and threatened to kill him but he never did. Either Kanda had a nice side or it was for his mission and need him alive to use him later... Allen the laughed out loud making Kanda and Lavi stop the fuss and turn to him. 'Yeah right when hell freezes over' he thought when the first statement came up.

"Hey Allen. Whats so funny?" Lavi asked making Allen calm down and look at them, he blushed in embarrassment.

"Was that out loud?" He questioned. Lavi just gave him a funny look while Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Che once a bean sprout always a bean sprout" Kanda then sat down closing his eyes in hopes to relax. Allen's eye twitched from the word bean sprout. Was he really that short?

"You shouldn't be talking...tranny" Allen said aloud Kanda snapping his eyes open and glaring at Allen.

"What was that Beansprout?"

"You heard me Tranny" Allen looked away giving off a smirk that if he knew he saw he would 'probably' die right then and there. Kanda started to strike out, his Mugen already activated, Allen held out his hand holding it with his left seeing it activated, his fingers like long knives and white clothing in the back of him and a hood attached to it. His hair spiked. A spark went between them and Lavi just backed away against the wall.

"A-aren't you going to d-do something General Cross" Lavi asked seeing the General just sip his wine watching the show.

"Maybe they will kill each other...ha that will be a relief" he said to himself ignoring Lavi's question. Lavi just sweat dropped. 'Allen what kind of master did you have exactly?' Lavi thought to himself only to hear than horn of the train signaling they arrived at the town.

"Oh look at that were here, come on let's go" Lavi dragged out Allen, him still glaring at Kanda until they turned the corner.

"Man you guys never get old" Lavi whispered to himself letting go of Allen so he could walk by himself.

"Well let's get looking" The four men walked off in different directions in hopes to find the girl and go back to the Black Order.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**For those waiting for the next chapter I'm sorry for taking long.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_'This town freaks me out'_ Ali thought to herself trying to hide her uncomfortable feeling she was getting. _'Man I never saw this many people in one town' _Ali thought seeing weomen in allyways and men paying them money then taking the girl some where _'wonder where they'e going? And why did he pay her even though she didn't do anything_?' Ali thought before her arm was pulled and her back hitting against a wall.

"What the?" opening her eyes supriased only to see a women in revealing clothing;

"Hey there hansome, wanna have some fun" she asked _'fun?'._

"Sorry I'm not in the mood right now, so move" Ali ducked under and tried to walk out the ally only to be pulled back again.

"Then I'll get you in the mood" her voice silky. _'I have no time to be playing tag or whatever she means' _Ali thought getting annoyed.

"I have no time to play around right now get out of the way" Ali pushed the women by the shoulders and walked off.

"Must be gay?" her voice changed from silky to harsh and angry. _'Gay? Whats gay' _she thought but quickly shook it off and walked on trying to find a safe place to sleep _'but I don't have money to buy a hotel so that wont work'. _She turned the corner only to bump into something hard and fall on my behind. _'That hurt. A dead end?'_ she thought looking up only to meet a man/women glaring at her eyes cold and looked stone hard.

"Watch where you're going idiot" his voice deep and full of hate. _'So he's a man'_ Ali thought, getting up and dusting her clothes off. She looked into his eyes and felt as if he was staring into her soul and burning it. Ali shivered at this and opened her mouth to say sorry only to be interupted by a cheerful voice the mans voice changed from glaring to wanting-to-kill look and that brought Ali off the edge. The man turned around giving Ali the chance to turn and run off.

**~oOo~**

"Watch where you're going idiot" Kanda said in a harsh voice not wanting to deal with more idiots like the idiot saw a male almost female looking and short. 'Shit! Another beansprout, lady lucks a bitch' Kanda thought to him self. He saw he was wearing black slacks white dress shirt with a black vest, a red tie and a top hat. He saw him open his mouth to say an apology but was quickly interupted and voice from hell.

**~oOo~**

"Yuu! We found some information!" Lavi yelled out running over in Kanda direction. Lavi stopped in time or he would of ran in to Mugen that was pointed to his heart.

"Damn" Kanda whispered out wishing he kept on running toward him.

"You can't get rid of me Yuu, I'll always be here" Lavi said saying the words long and loud making Kanda just for a tiny bit wanted to commit suicide but he wouldn't...no couldn't do that in front of them or he will look weak and he didn't want that. Kanda eye twiched when he heard his name.

"Don't call me that stupid rabbit" Kanda glared at him showing Lavi if he call him that one more time hell was going to break lose. Kanda turned around but to see the male gone but forgot about it and turned to face Lavi again.

"Y-yeah okay. Oh! we found some information come on Y-Kanda" Lavi corrected quickly not wanting his head chopped off.

**~oOo~**

They arrived to see Allen talking to an old man. General Cross was no where to be found and Allen hopes it stays that way.

"Kay I got some information that old man James said he saw one of the villagers take her in and lived in the outskirts of this town, if we go down that path to the right it should lead us to the Ladys house" Allen pointed out only to walk off iin hopes they wont run in to Cross but he spoke to soon. Once Allen turned the corner a puff on smoke was blown directly to his face making him cough.

"Did you forget about me idiot apperentice?" Cross said standing up straight since he was leaning against the wall.

"No" Allen lied.

"Were where you?" He asked him.

"Just roming around got lost here and there"

'Wished you stayed lost' Allen thought while smiling at his master.

"Well we found information and are heading to the house she might be in" Allen informed then walked off letting the others follow.

**~oOo~**

"That was close, he might of found out I was a girl" Ali said aloud then looked around to take in her surroundings 'I'm in the forest' looking some more 'and I'm lost' she added only to just sit down and lean against a tree behind her. ' Should of gotten a map' Ali whined to her self sighing heavily as well.'Why do I always remember what I need after I go and go something' she thought her eyes growing heavy from exhuastion.

"I need to stay up" she told herself not knowing if one of those monster might show up in her sleep and kill her. _**'Don't worry, I'll protect you'**_ said a voice. Ali closed her eyes not knowing why she listened but those words gave her a bit of comfort. Her body slide to the side and her body curled into a ball form her knees close to her chest trying to give herself warmth.

_**'Good night Ali'**_

**~oOo~**

"Damnit Beansprout! We're lost!" Kanda spat out glaring at him.

"No BaKanda, we are not" Allen replied not taking one glance at him.

"Then where the hell is the house?" Kanda retorted back.

"We're almost there calm down for once" Allen then felt a weight on his head, he looked up to see timcampy half asleep. Allen pat Timcampy and let him fall asleep while Allen smiled to himself looking ahead.

"Allen are you sure we're going the right way?" Lavi whispered to him hoping for the answer 'yes' come from his mouth. Don't get him wrong but Allen is bad at directions and they got lost a few times before because of him but luck them they had Timcampy with them. But now since he was asleep they would have to ask Cross and Allen wouldn't do that till hell freezes over. Allen just smiled then opened his mouth.

"Not a clue" he whispered back. 'Crap' Lavi thought a sweatdrop on his head and looked over to Kanda to see him clenching his fist making them turn slightly white 'did he hear?' Lavi thought. The next thing was a blur to him since he closed his eyes once he saw a fist raised, he peeked open an eye only to find Allen back against a tree and Mugen at his throat.

"Damn you Beansprout" venom all over the words.

"Its Allen, BaKanda" he replied to him. Allen raised his legs and put them on Kandas chest pushing him back, Kanda staggered back gaining balance again then charged at him raising his fist. Lavi quickly closed his eyes but heard no grunt or impact at all. Lavi peeked one eye open and his eyes widened n amazment, of all people, Cross actually stopped them. There he was holding them by their collars and his face, well, lets just say it was the most annoyed experssion there was.

"Quit it love birds" Cross dropped them.

"Who would go out with a Beansprout like him, and anyone did they must of had brain damage or something" Kanda said aloud while getting up and dusting him self off. Allen glared at him.

"Well I bet BaKanda only date he had was with his Mugen" Allen huffed walking off but ducked quickly before a fist could hit his face.

"What did you call me?" Allen just walked foward

"Hmm and he can't even remember a sentence either. How useless?" Allen said aloud shaking his head side to side while sighing heavily. Kanda then tripped Allen having him land on his back, he then put his foot on his chest pressing down hard.

"Don't mess with me Beansprout" Kanda spat out putting in more pressure making Allen cough a bit.

"They never get along" Lavi watched them argue finding it kind of funny how they looked like they don't get along but they might understand each other better than anyone else yet they don't know it yet. Lavi sighed and turned his head to see Cross just watching probably thinking that it was a waste of time coming here also wishing he had some expansive wine. Lavi turned around and saw a glowing light further down and went foward. Lavi gasped and smiled 'finally' he thought and went back to Allen and them.

"You guys we're here" Lavi yelled out in excitment to fina;;y get something done. They all stopped what they were doing and looked his direction. Kanda walked foward and past Lavi while Allen quickily got up and put his hand on his chest exhaling from all the presssure Kanda added to his chest. They walked over and stopped by the gate to see a house that was fit for a family. They then heard giggling ome from inside the house running out the door a litle girl cme out.

"You better get back here missy" the mom said running after her daughter only to stop once she saw the four of them by the gate.

"Can I help you?" she asked them walking foward with the little girl behind her legs.

"Are you Jane Gumi?" Allen asked her.

"This is her" Jane answered to them.

"Well we are looking for a girl by the name of Ali Lovelace, we heard you took her in?" Allen asked hoping Ali was inside the house.

"Mommy, they know Ali?" the girl said tugging on her others dress. Lavi looked down and smile at the girl and kneeled down.

"Why don't you come and play with me for awhile?" Lavi asked her. She smiled and nodded her her head.

"Okay. My name is Lizzy, what about you mister?" Lizzy asked him.

"Its Lavi" he replied their conversation fading away.

"Now bring her out we know shes in there" Kanda walked fpward only to be stopped by Allen.

"Don't mind him,hes just impatient is all" Allen smiled.

"Sorry but you missed her a few hours ago" Jane replied to them.

"What do you mean?" Cross asked her.

"Well she was afraid of something, she wouldn't tell me andways she left once she woke up from her sleep. She said that she didn't want to put danger in my family and walked off not saying where she was going"

"So we came here all for nothing, what a waste of time?" Kanda was annoyed now.

"But I can tell what she wears" Jane added getting their attention.

"Why is her clothes so important?" Allen asked her. Lizzy heard this and ran up to them.

"Thats because she a gentleman now" Lizzy said giggling while raising her arms up.

"Gentleman?" Lavi repeated out.

"Well she is wearing men clothing is all, she is wearing black slacks, a white long sleeved dress shirt tucked in with a black vest a red tie and top hat" Jane said thinking back to what she was wearing.

"Oh and her hair is tuck in the top hat" Jane added to them. They looked at each other and nodded their thanks to the mother and left to the town. Allen noticed that Kanda seemd more than pissed off then last time.

"Kanda are you okay?" Allen asked him but was on the other side of Cross just in case he might have a rampage and pull his Mugen out slicing anyone close to him.

"No I'm not okay, that stupid rabbit over there made me lose the person we looking for" Kanda growled out cleching his teeth trying not to strangle Lavi..

"Now that you bring it up I did see some one running from you. I thought that you just scared the guy away because he was hitting on you since you look like a girl and all" Lavi smied not noticing the killing glint in Kandas eyes. Before he could do anything he was grabed by the front of his collar and off his feet.

"What did you say?" venom on his words giving him a hint that if he didn't say the right answer he would die a slow death.

"I...um, I said..." his voice trailed off not able to find the words.

"Kanda stop it we need Lavi" Allen said to him.

"Allen, you care"

"We need Lavi since he's like a living history book" Allen added in the end making Lavi go in crocodile tears.

"How cruel Allen" Lavi said. Kanda let go of his shirt and stormed off.

"What a sissy" Cross said a puff of smoke coming out while doing so.

"And why didn't you do anything master" Allen said acusing Cross for not helping.

"Hey, I didn't want to go on this mission, but here I am stuck with those brats and my syupid apperentice" Cross walked off in the direction of where Kanda went. Allen sighed heavily wishing this mission would end already since he was stuck with two of his worst nightmares. Kanda and Cross.

"Lets go Lavi, Timcampy" Allen walked foward.

"Alrighty" Lavi jumped up from the ground and dusted himself off.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so sorry.**

**Forgive me. T.T**

**Any ways here is the true next chapter.**

**I dont own D. gray man**

* * *

"You sure you ran into her here?" Allen asked twice to Kanda.

"Yes! and don't ask again if you want to die beansprout" Kanda snapped back.

"Fine. Whatever, lets find a hotel and sleep tonight, we need the rest" Allen said aloud heading off to a hotel he saw trying to find informationon Ali Lovelace"

"Well I'm leaving" Cross said truning the oppisote direction of where Allen was going.

"H-hey where you going?" Allen shouted walking over but was quickly stopped by a gun pointed to his head.

"To my own hotel, also I am going to meet a friend that lives in this town" Cross advised them and walked off.

"Going to see a friend my ass more like drink til you're drunk" Allen huffed and walked off to the hotel with Lavi and Kanda following behind him.

**The next Day**

_**'Ali! Wake up!'**_ a voice yelled out startling Ali making her sit up quickly and hit her forehead on a branch.

"Damnit" she hissed in pain. The pain subsided a few seconds later and got up rubbing her forehead to take away the redness.

"Who's there?" her voice full of alert remembering the voice from earlyer.

_**'Don't be frightened, I mean no harm'**_ the voice answered. Ali relaxed a little and looked around.

"Can you at least show your self?" she asked him trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

_**'If only I could but I can't'**_

"You can't? Why?"

_**'I'm inside you...I'm your innocnce' **_Ali stood there for a moment and then bursted into laughter holding her stomach.

"Yeah sure whatever you say" sarcasm all over her words.

"Now where are you?" Ali asked again waiting for an answer. She didn't get one then to find out his last answer was true.

"So...how?..." Ali wasn't able to say anything. Who would beable to after finding out some one is in your body and its the oppisote sex from you, its kind of creepy.

_**'Now I need you to do something for me'**_ he asked Ali.

"Wait! Hold on here! I need a name and a quick break here" Ali said and inhaled then exhaled trying to put the information together.

_**'While you're doing that my name is Kurai and once you're done I need you to walk straight and when you go further in there are two pathes take the right one'**_ Kurai advised her. Ali nodded and stood up straight and walked off in the direction he told her to do. For some odd reason it felt as if his voice sounded fimiliar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe if she waited a little while longer it will come to her, but how long will it take for he to remember? Ali quickly shook it off and paid attention to the path in frotn of her to see the two paths. Ali turned right and walked ahead enjoying the cool breeze hitting her skin and through her hair. 'What nice weather' she thought smiling in frotn of her watching the trees russle and sway some leafs falling here and there.

"SOME ONE HELP!" al yell scream out making Ali flinch and run over to the screaming voices.

"What is..." Ali's voice died out once she saw a family of four surroundd by those monster that kill her brother. 'How many of those things are out there?' Ali thought not moving from her spot.

_**'An unimanigable amount. Now are you going to just going to stand there or help the defecneless family?' **_Kurai asked her. Ali just stood there clenching her fist angry in her self for being afraid of those monsters.

"I..." Ali felt a lump in her thoat stoping her from saying anything any further.

_**'You what? Say it Ali or you'll regret it the rest of your life'**_ Kurai voice was stern and monotoned giving Ali some cofidence.

"I don't really care about my life, I lost everything, but they shouldn't suffer the same as I did, no one should!" Ali's innocence activated her arms growing heavy. She looked to the side to see black chians wrapped arouond her upper arm then going straight down her hands holding them.

"Kurai I do-"

_**'Don't worry I'll take over'**_ Kurai said already knowing the question she was going to answer. She felt her body being taken over s if she was on the side lines of the fight except that it was her body. Her arms and legs started to move killing each and every monster on the field without dificulty, even thought she wasn't using her body she could feel her energy being drained from her body.

"Thats the last of them" she whispered to herself, her innocence disappearing from there sight. Ali turned around to face the family and went over.

"You okay?" she asked them they all nodded their heads making Ali sigh in relief.

Please let us repay you?" asked the mother standing up.

"Actually I was going to ask why they were after you?" Ali questioned them. They truned their heads to the youngest son, he stepped foward carrying some thing behind his back.

"Because of this" he put his hands up front showing Ali a green glowing orb. Ali looked at it and reach out her hand to grab it but stoped when his hands clamped shut giving Ali no acesses the the item. She was supriased at first but relaxed a little.

"Look this is your choice here, but let me tell you this, would you put your family in danger just because you made the wrong decision or give it to me and your family is safe?" Ali questioned him, she out streched her hand to him. He hesitated at first but dropped it in her hand.

"Thanks" Ali said putting it in her back pocket and stood up.

"Thank you!" they yelled out then walk off toward the village she just left from.


	6. Chapter 6

**Behold the next chapter.**

**I don't own D gray man. (only the characters that you've never heard of)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So we should split up to cover more ground" Allen said looking at the paths Ali could of taken.

"No need to" they heard a voice that belonged to Cross.

"Huh? Why not?" Lavi asked him.

"I already found out where she went" Cross took a puff of smoke from cigarette.

"And you couldn't tell us earlier" Allen annoyed that they could of at least left earlier.

"Well I wasn't sure at first, but I sent Timcampy and had him put a tracking device on her so we could keep an eye on her"

"Okay, now wheres Timcampy?" Lavi asked him. Cross looked up as did every one eles and saw Timcampy flying over to them and landing on Cross's hat. He then opened his mouth showing a screen of a map on the area. There was a green flashing light moving slowly away from the town.

"She isn't far but if we don't move now, we will miss her" Lavi stated looking more intensly at it to find a short cut.

"So lets get moving" Kanda stated to them.

"Look she stopped, now if we go down here and turn there we should meet her in this area" Lavi pointed out on the map.

"Well then we should go" Allen turned around and started walking then quickly turned back around but to find Cross already gone.

"Why do I even bother?"

"Hey allen hurry up!" Lavi yelled out.

"Coming!" he ran over and headed to the path.

**Ali's POV**

"Am I there yet" I whined out loud yawning afterwards.

"I'm am supper tired here" I heard a chuckle from inside.

"Why are you laughing?"

_**'your attitude never ceases to amaze me'**_ I huffed puffing my checks.

"And your get more annoying" I retorted back hearing laughter in my head.

"I was meaning to ask you. Can anybody else hear you besides me?" I questioned him.

_**'No, just you'**_ he said cheerfully.

"Damn now I need to be carful when I'm talking to you" I mummbled to my self. I walked further into the woods enjoying th view. I heard a yelp making me jump from the sudden noise.

"What was that?" I asked out loud.

_**'I don't know go check it out'**_ Kurai answered, I walked in further and heard it again and went further in near a bush.

"Its coming from here" I mummbled pecking over the bush and found a black fur ball.'Huh?' I thought to myself but saw it move. I walked over the bushes scraching my legs abit but ignored it and went by its side.

"Its a fox, poor thing, must of been chased by a larger animal" I said putting my hand on it and felt warm liquid from its fur. I lifted my hand to see blood on it a flash came throught my head making me a lttle frightened and put my hand down not wanting to see the blood any more.

"Wish I could help"

_**'But you can'**_

"Really?" and eye brow raised.

_**'The green orb it will help the fox but if its taken out the fox will die'**_

"Is that so" I took the green orb out looking at it with my hand covered in blood. It glowed a bright green the light surrounding my hand. I looked at the fox and put it on the wound and pressed down.'This looks harder than it should' I thought putting in more pressure in to it.

"Damn" I said seeing it was only half in 'almost got it'. I put less pressure in it to make sure I would'nt fall on the fox. I put my arms down the orb slowly going in and healing the fox completily.

_**'Well done Ali and on your first try'**_ Kurai said clapping inside my head.

"Ow, ow, ow, don't clap you're giving me a headache" I said holding my head.

_**'Opps sorry'**_

"Its alright" I picked up the fox and walked straight ahead.

"Now to find a river"

"Wonder what she is going to act like" Lavi said knowing when someone they are close to dies sometimes change.

"Lets just hope she comes with, with no dificulty" Allen thought about how they might convince her in coming with them to the black order.

"Hey Yuu what do you think?"

"I think you should stop calling me that unless yoou want to die stupid rabbit" Kanda snapped.

"Sorry, sorry I was just asing" Lavi pouted having Kanda roll his eyes.

"Come on lets hurry before we miss her" Allen started to speed up his paste having an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"scrub, scrub, scrub" I hummed out loud getting the blood off my hands. The blood washed away in the river disappearing down the stream.

"There" I sat up and shooked my hands to get the water off my hands.

"I'm clean and the fox is clean" I tood on my feet and went to a rock and got my top hat. I heard a yap and then a black ball of fur fling at me knocking me over.

"Huh?" I landed in the water getting soakd and wet. Ilooked up to see the fox wagging his tail.

"Fox!" I pouted looking at my now wet close. I looked around to see my hat floating away from me.

"Oh no!" I got up the fox jumping off and on the near by rock before hitting the water. I went over splashes of water going every where but before I could grab it someone else did.

"Huh?" I looked you tol see a man in a suit his hiar long and tied in the back into a ponytail, he had dark skin color and his eyes where yellow.

"This is yours" he said handing over the hat.

"Thanks" I snatched the hat and turned around to walk off.

"Thats rude" he chuckled giving me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_**'Ali get out of there!'**_

'Why?' I thought concern in my voice.

_**'Just do it! Now!'**_ I started to run off the fox following behind. I turned my head to see him going and looked ahead and gasped to find him infront of me. 'What the hell?' I thought to myself wondering how he was able to get infront of me that fast.

"I'm Tyki Mikk" he bowed his head slightly his yellow eyes still on me. I stepped back a little only to bump into the fox 'maybe he can go get help' I thought.

"Well?" Tyki said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Whats your name?" he added.

"Its Ali Lovelace" my voice stern suprising me at first from that.

"Thats a nice name Ali" him said my name it sent a bad vibe down my back.

"What do you want from me?" I asked glaring at the man infront of me.

"Something called innocence" he replied to me a smile upon his lips. 'Whats innocence?' I thought getting confused. I heard a chuckle making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Whats so funny?" I snapped at him.

"You look kinda of cute when you're mad" he answered me.

"Sick bastard, also I dont know of this 'innocence' thing so just leave me the hell alone" I shot back turning around but gasped at the number of monsters behind me.'When the hell did they get here' stepping back bumping in to Mikk's chest, Turned around taking my hand out and tried tried to punch him but he quickly grabbed my wrist, my fist millimeters away.

"Who said you had a choice?" the Tyki guy said a smirk forming on his face.

"Bastard" I mumbled using my other arm and punch him in the stomach his grip losening giving me an oppertunity remove my wrist and kicking him in the stomach pushing him back by only a little. I ran picking up the fox and went to the trees that were the nearest.

"Where do you think you're going?" said an amused voice. I felt something grab my ankle and tripped me, I throw the fox in the bush giving him the soft landing.

"Go and get help, fast!" i whispered out. the fox hesitated a bit but moved out. I got dragged down. 'Kurai I need help' I said to him.

_**'Leave it to me, innocence activate!'**_ I heard Kuari say chains appearing around my arms.


End file.
